Angel or Temptress
by Tryan
Summary: This is the story of Link and his jouney into the Cave of Ordeals.  WARNING: THIS STORY IS MARKED T FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER. CHAPTER 2 IS M. DO NOT READ CH. 2 IF YOU CAN'T READ M FICS.  It says Link and Midna, but it is going to be Link and the Great Fairy.
1. The Cave of Ordeals

Flashback

"All these enemies, how did they get here? Why are they here?" Link was making his way through the cursed cave that resided in the Gerudo desert known as the Cave of Ordeals. It was said that whoever dared to enter unprepared will die. Link didn't care. He found this forbidden cave by accident when he was trying to find the missing piece of the Bridge of Eldin. He walked into the cave knowing that what the sign at the entrance said was true. He still didn't care. He had a ball and chain that looked as if no human could lift it. He had the Hero's bow, which he was surprisingly skilled with. More importantly, he had the Master Sword. No one could beat him as long as he wielded the legendary blade, not even the Gerudo lord himself.

Level one of the cave brought Link to his first enemy, one bokoblin. With one slash of the Master Sword, Link cut the poor soul's head off.

Level two gave him three keese and three rats. Using the great spin, Link was able to clear them all at once. "This is the forbidden cave that promised death to all who enter? Yeah, my ass." Link was mumbling to himself as he dropped to the next level.

Level eight ambushed him with six tektites. "These things are fucking annoying!" Link tried to use the great spin but a fourth of his heart was missing because of a bulblin archer on the fifth level. "DAMN IT! I guess it is one at a time then."

Level ten gave the hero a surprise. It was just a fountain. "What the he-" Link stopped when he heard a voice from the fountain below.

"Come here, oh hero of time." Link did as he was told but had sword in hand at the slightest hint of a trap. "I am sorry but I can not heal your wounds. Instead I will release my fairies to the Ordon Spring. Do you want to return to the surface?"

Link didn't reply with words, rather pointing his blade at the sealed door. "It gets harder from here, right?" He got the answer he was expecting. "Good, then let me through." The door opened and he continued his journey into the pit of hell.

Level twenty-four brings the hero's nightmares to life. Well half alive. He was faced with five redeads. Link was thinking of if ignoring the second fairy as well was a good idea. He took out his ball and chain and swung it around. As he released the spiked projectile, he hit all five of them since they were in a line almost perfect. When he pulled back, the iron ball sealed the deal and killed them all. "Wow that was easier than I though."

Level thirty and the same story again, Link didn't even bother to draw his sword. He continued to press on as soon as the words "would you like to quit now?" were said.

Level thirty-nine showed an enemy that's strength challenged the power of Ganondorf. This time there were two. "So… we meet again you armor clad idiots." A couple hearts were lost, but Link was the victor.

Level forty was another fountain. "Just open the door. I've hear the story before." The Great Fairy didn't try to stop him.

Level forty-six gave him the cold shoulder as the floor consisted of ice monsters. He tried to keep moving to stay warm but something was holding him down. He transformed into his wolf form and saw that the ten ghoul rats on that level were on him. He spun around and killed them all. He turned back to a human and destroyed the frozen warriors. "F-f-f-fuck th-this." Link shivered as he made his way down to the next level. He was already pissed that he had to face five more redeads.

Levels forty-eight and forty-nine were the hardest of all. (48) He had to make a plan to fight on the ground and in the sky. (49) Three darknuts challenged the hero's last bit of strength. 'I need the armor. And are these fairy tears from Jovani still good? Ah, fuck it.' Link drank the tears and started to glow yellow as he ran around like an idiot trying to put the magic armor on.

A half hour later, he had de-armored them. Another half hour and the three were dead. "This better be the last level. To hell with this all if it's not." Link dropped down to what he had hoped to be the last level.

Level fifty was another fountain and he was pissed. "Just open the door lady. I've heard the speech enough." The Fairy looked around confused, then back at the hero.

"Oh, Hero of Time. You have faced your fears and conquered this forbidden cave. You are very brave. Come here so that I may heal your wounds." The fairy spoke with an angelic voice.

After the fairy healed Link, she spoke again, "If you ever have need of me, come to this place." This time, though the fairy appeared seductive, besides being naked from the waist up with her hair the only censor. She warped him out but Link was still wondering what she meant other than being healed.


	2. Link get's bored

**AN: I think this story is dead. I marked it as M because it was going to be M. Now it is T because I only had three reviews on the first chapter. I am sad because my other story is getting all the attention (keep it up), but this one was cast away. Last chapter was the Cave of Ordeals. This is the aftermath and Link seeing the Great Fairy againt. This is the M chapter. I warned you.**

As Link was warped to the Lanayru spring, he couldn't stop thinking about what the Great fairy had said. "_If you ever have need of me, come to this place._" He knew what she meant, but could there be a deeper meaning?

"Hey Link, we need to get to the mirror of Twilight! Let's go." Midna came out of his shadow and gave him a small push in his back.

"One minute, ok Midna?" He was really lost in thought.

"Really? The bearer of the Triforce of Courage needs to think if this is a good idea? Man you are weird." Midna said with a sarcastic laugh.

"Fine, let's go." Link said, still not paying attention.  
>Link walked out of the spring's cave with Midna and looked around for something to do or an enemy to kill. He even felt like giving Fyre a good scare for the heck of it. Then he thought of the kids back in Kakariko village. They might be able to play.<br>"Hey Midna, let's go back to Kakariko to check on the kids."

"But what about the mirror?" Midna really wanted to kick Zant's butt.

"We can do that later. I am super bored and tired. That fairy might have healed my wounds, but she didn't help the fatigue." Link spoke with a small yawn to prove his point.

"Fine. We will go to the village." She gave him the crystal and they warped to their destination.  
>When he arrived, he transformed back into a human and looked around. He was looking for the kids, but none were found. Link went into the hotel building and saw that Renado was holding Beth while Luda and Colin followed.<p>

"Hey Renado, what's wrong with Beth?" Link spoke with a concerned voice.

"She is fine. She only has a fever and stomach ache. Beth will need some sleep so she can't play right now." Renado spoke with a reasuring voice.

"Colin and I volunteered to help Beth recover." Luda spoke quickly.

"Talo and Malo might be able to play." Colin said with a happy voice.

"No, they were grounded for fighting with each other." said Ilia with a annoyed tone. "And Link, I am mad at you. Epona was hurt again and you didn't even tend to her. So don't even ask to play with me.

"I, uh... dang. So I guess I am not needed here." Link studdered as he knew what Ilia meant by play.

"Yup. Try Ordon. The parents and Fado might need some help." Ilia said with a stern look that said 'get your mind out of the gutter.'

"Fine. Bye guys. I hope Beth gets better soon." Link waved as he left and closed the door.

"Hey bruddah, wanna wrestle!" A goron said with an eager voice.

"Sorry bro, I'm too tired to wrestle. Plus I lost my left iron boot." Link said as he started to thnk about the missing boot.

"Oh ok bruddah." The goron rolled away to find another goron.  
>Link called Midna after the cost was clear and warped to Ordon.<p>

"Home sweet home. Let's see if there is anything to do." The hero said to himself.  
>He went around asking if there was anything to do. He got nothing. Even Fado had the goats under controle. Link was getting super bored as he didn't want to swim with zoras or wrestle with gorons. The kids were occupied and the adults seemed to have a day off. Then it hit him, '<em>If you ever have need of me, come to this place.<em>'

"There is nothing left to do here." Link said with a moan.

"Good, the let's go to the mirror." Midna said right in his ear.

"No. Not yet. I think there is someone else that can rid me of my boredom." He said as he walked to the Ordon spring.  
>As he was walking, he tripped over something heavy. It was the missing iron boot with a note on it. <em><strong>"This will teach you not to steal. Next time, pay up.<strong>_** Trill."** Link could only think of two words, damn bird. Link picked up the boot and put it in his small but infinant pouch. He walked up to the spring and talked to the fairy. He was warped into the fiftyith floor of the Cave of Ordeals.

"Oh Hero of Time, you have returned." The Great Fairy got up and approched him.

"There is nothing left to do in Hyrule and I am bored." Link said as the woman was right in front of him.

"Oh Hero of Time, you have done so much. You have conquered your fears and many enemies. For that, you have grown stronger." The Great Fairy traced the muscles in Link's chest and stomach, being able to feel every detail through Link's chain mail and everything else.

"Please, just call me Link. That's my name. I don't need a title." Link said as he looked down into the face of the woman.

"Link. It is a great name. And greater will the legends be." She said as she moved her long green hair behind her ear and exposing her left nipple.

"Um... you seem to have... uh..." Link was unsure if she knew of if she did this on purpous.

"You studder Link. Do you not like what you see?" The Great Fairy moved the rest of her hair to her back and completely exposing the front. Link instantly knew she had clear intent to get him aroused.

"You... are... beautiful..." Link tried to speak slowly so he didn't trip over his words.

"I am a goddess. I know your mind. Your body is prepairing for something." The woman spoke with a devious smile as her wings disappeared.

Link, "..."

"The hero whose tongue is as sharp as his sword now is dumbfound? I can change that." She said as she lifted up his tunic.

Link. "..."  
>The Great Fairy gave Link a kiss on his lips just to see how he reacted. She then continued to remove his chain mail and T-shirt.<p>

"Well well, it seems like this goddess needs some attention." Link finally spoke as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lightly grabbing her ass. Both of them were naked from the waist up with skin pressed to skin. Link felt her breasts on his chest and though they weren't big, they still got him aroused.

"Then who is going to give me the attention that I seek?" She lightly kissed him as she traced his muscles and torso down into his pants.

"I guess I will." Link said as he returned the kiss and gave her ass a tighter squeeze. Both of them moaned in pleassure as they enjoyed what the other was doing to them. The Great Fairy removed her hand from the hero's member only to remove his pants and boxers. Link helped her by kicking them off and into a random corner. She then looked at Link's 'sword' and was impressed by its size.

"Legends will follow the hero. This will be one of them." She said as she got on her knees and placed him in her mouth.

"Oh goddesses, this is good." Link moaned in pleasure as he was able to say 'oh goddesses' and actually able to say it.

"Y..u l..k.. i.. wh.. I d.. th..s (you like it when I do this)." The woman said between slurps.

"Oh yes, yes I do. Your mouth is so warm and wet. Wait, oh crap. I'm gonna cu-" Link came into her mouth before he was able to finish his sentance. She gulped down everything he gave her and looked up at him with a smile.

"You taste like fresh honey." She spoke with a small cough.

"Then let me repay you." Link said as he leaned her back and removed her skirt. He then spred her legs and started to lick the fairy's pussy. Link wasted no time at all as he went to work on her pussy. He then inserted his tongue and three fingers into her and making her scream in pleasue.

"Link, you are an animal. This feels so good. I'm going to CUM!" The Great Fairy's voice lost its angelic tone and was replaced by one of pure lust. She came all over Link's face and hand as he lapped it all up.

"You are the greatest thing I've ever tasted." He said as he licked his fingers clean.

Great Fairy, *panting and gasping for air*

"Do you want to continue or end it now?" Link asked, though he already knew the answer.

"I want to continue. I want to feel you inside me. I want you to fill me up." She said as she spred her legs as wide as they could go.

"You are a horny little goddess, aren't you?" Link laughed as he got on top of her and put his dick at her entrance.

"Yes. Now stick it in me." She demanded as she bucked and grinded her hips against Link's member.

"Ok. As you wish." Link stabbed himself into her while unknowingly breaking her hymen and causing her to scream in pain. "The goddess is still a virgin. What have you done all your life?"

"As a goddess, I am to be pure in every way. It's just that I get bored at times and sometimes fingers don't work. Now quit stalling and FUCK ME!" She said as started to ram herself against him.

"Damn. I guess everyone, even goddesses, has a dirty pleasure." Link said as he did as he was told. Link started to ram himself into the fairy's pussy until she came and squirted all over his lower torso.

"Link, stop for a second." She said as she flipped him over and took dominance.

"So the goddess must be a ruler in whatever she does right?" Link laughed as he grabbed her waist and bucked into her.

"Link, you feel so good inside me. Please, fuck me harder." She asked as she moved his hands up to her breasts. Link quickly knew what to do as he started to massage her boobs and lightly twist and pull her nipples. "Yes, oh Link. I'm going to cum!" The Great Fairy screamed as her walls caught Link in a vice as she squirted all over his waist and chest.

"Oh my goddesses, you are so ti-igh- I'm cumming too." Link said as he blew all that he had into her.

"Oh Hero of Time, that felt amazing." She said as she removed him from herself and walked back to the center of the fountain. "Come here so that I may heal your wounds."

"I came here uninjured. How am I hur- what the heck?" Link was caught off guard by the claw and scratch marks all over his chest and shoulders. "So kitty has some claws." Link laughed as he felt his new battle scars. He joined the woman in the center as she trailed her hand with a light touch across his chest. As her hand moved, the scratches and small drops of blood were healed and looked like they were never there.

"If you ever have need of me again, come to this place." The Great Fairy said as Link's clothes were returned to him before he was warped out.

**AN: This is a one-shot story. I only planned this much. Please review the stories I have. I love that so many people are favoriting my stories, but I need feedback. If you review my stories, I will read and review yours. Do we have a deal? Until my next story or chapter of Midna's Little Play Toy, this is Tryan saying adios!**


End file.
